


The Heat Of The Moment

by bacchanalia



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, not really - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacchanalia/pseuds/bacchanalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was absolutely unheard of for a man well past the age of puberty to have yet presented (... almost).<br/>The almost came in the form of Prince Leo, who outwardly did just as well with or without a label, yet inwardly grew more paranoid every minute that he received pitying glances for his supposedly ‘unfortunate’ circumstances. </p><p>In which, Leo's siblings try very hard to shelter him (to no avail), Niles tries for about twenty seconds to be a decent human being, and Odin gives himself a mental speech on the double entendre of having greatness thrust upon him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolute filth. Keep reading if you want gratuitous amounts of abo boning. The tag is lacking anyways, so allow me to help fill it up. Happy Sinning!

It was absolutely unheard of for a man well past the age of puberty to have yet presented (... almost).

The _almost_ came in the form of Prince Leo, who outwardly did just as well with or without a label, yet inwardly grew more paranoid every minute that he received pitying glances for his supposedly ‘unfortunate’ circumstances.

His siblings had all come into themselves quite nicely; Xander and Camilla the very picture of full-blown Alphas, and even Elise (his _younger_ sister, of all things) had been properly classified as a Beta. And yet, the deciding months came and went without much of anything excitably notable.

Of course, that wasn't to say his sex-drive was nonexistent. There were times now and again when the Prince would feel a coiling urge growing in his gut. But, having a kingdom to help keep in order was a much more pressing matter (despite the responsibility ultimately being on Xander’s shoulders), and so, it suited him quite well to avoid the nuisance-like sensations.

Well, at least he thought it did.

It began, innocently enough, one night at dinner when Leo found himself unreasonably parched. He wondered idly if he had trained a bit too hard the previous day, considering that his legs had ached ever so slightly when he had awoken. And now, as he downed his third glass of water, he just hoped he wasn't coming down with something. There was no time for sickness during war, after all.

“Leo, are you feeling alright?” The deep questioning voice was Xander, eyes boring into him with sharp concern. Leo set his glass down, failing to notice the faint tremble in his fingers at such a simple action. Xander noticed.

“Fine as ever. Why do you ask?” A brow raised slightly.

“Well, for one, I fear you'll drain the nearby lake at this point.” An upward quirk to his brother’s lips brought his own turning down into an unamused expression. Leo waved a hand dismissively before turning back to his food.

“I must have pushed myself too hard these past couple days, that’s all. Perhaps I'm dehydrated.” He tried not to obviously glance in the direction of the water pitcher just off to his right. Feeling a sudden sense of uncertainty, he opted out of refilling his cup. Camilla, however, caught his gaze.

“Darling, if you're that thirsty, drink more. Don't let Xander get to you.” She was watching him very, very closely. Feeling the weight of her stare, he did as she suggested.

Soon after, he retired for the night, feeling suddenly fatigued.

It wasn't a big deal. Really. He was tired from a hard day’s work. Nothing out of the ordinary. Once he’d left the room, Camilla brought her voice to a whisper, looking at Xander.

“Did you smell him?” She licked her lips.

“Faintly.” Came Xander’s reply, his eyes sliding over to Elise. “Tonight, hm?”

Elise continued to eat her food with vigor, humming to herself as she nodded, hardly paying attention. “Mhm, mhm, don’t worry.”

Camilla continued. “Make sure not to forget.”

“I won’t, I won’t!”

* * *

Upon waking the next morning, Leo felt as if someone had cleaned out his mouth and throat with sand. His skin was disgustingly clammy as he disentangled himself from the sheets, a thin sheen of sweat making the task much more difficult than it should have been.

 _The flu._ He thought with a curse, looking at himself in his bathroom mirror. _I’ve definitely come down with the flu._ Face flushed, the Prince’s brows pulled down into a furrow. Getting sick was so inconvenient. It made even simple endeavors taxing. He decided the best course of action was to eat his body weight in fruits containing Vitamin C, as he’d been taught since childhood, and so, he headed towards the kitchen.

Meandering through the complex hallways that made up the Nohrian castle, a sudden scent assaulted Leo’s nostrils. Or perhaps, a better way of putting it would be to say that the last fogginess of sleep had finally left him enough to notice it. Sweetness; yet, it was unlike most sweet scents he was familiar with. Not so much _sugar_ , exactly, but a syrupy aroma that clung to his senses like a haze, unyielding. Was one of the cooks making something out of the ordinary?

 _Please, Gods. Let it not be Felicia,_ he thought offhandedly as his stomach rumbled. After all, he would prefer if breakfast was edible, at the very least.

Turning into the room, his bare feet padding onto tiled floor, Leo was surprised to find only Xander and Elise within, with nothing cooking on the stove nor in the oven. The former holding a mug of coffee and battle plans, the latter spinning in place on her chair at the counter. He wondered where the almost overwhelming smell could have been coming from if it wasn’t that of food, and became so caught up in the self-proclaimed error in logic that Xander’s mug suddenly coming in harsh contact with the table caused him to jump sharply, his attention instantly affixed to his older brother.

Everything that took place in that next split second both confused him and yet simultaneously set every fibre of his being alight.

In the space of one moment, he was incredibly aware of another scent, one that knocked the breath out of his lungs and blew his pupils wide and wild. It was earthy, grounded. It was the wind on dewy blades of grass after a summer rain, the cracking of ancient driftwood blown in from the sea and set ablaze as a bonfire. It was _intoxicating._

In the second to follow, Xander’s entire body tensed, going completely rigid as if he were carved directly from marble. His gaze cut through the thickened air, locking with Leo’s as a shiver coursed down his body.

_...What?_

What was going _on_?

Suddenly, he was distinctly reminded of the barren wasteland that his throat had become, tongue flicking out to lick at his lips. He was staring at Xander in a way that should have brought immense shame with it, a way that brothers should _definitely_ not be looking at each other and yet… he couldn't help it. His brain chanted one word over and over.

_Alpha...alpha…_

“Elise.” Xander’s tone was harsh, stone cold and sharp. It reverberated off every wall in the room and ricocheted against every bone, ending with an almost painful surge to Leo’s cock as a whine he didn't recognize as his own voice left his mouth.

With a shaky inhale, his hand shot out, bracing his weight against the doorway. Surely years had passed within that timespan and yet it had been less than a moment. Leo was desperately aware of every single blood cell in his body making its way south and he could not fault them the journey. Xander, very obviously setting himself away from Leo, continued to speak.

“--Did you forget your _very_ _important_ monthly task?”

Elise suddenly halted in her spinning, both hands flying up to cover her mouth in shock and realization.

“Ehehe…” She laughed nervously, tilting her head a bit and looking sheepishly at Xander. “...Oops?”

Leo was desperately trying to make sense of many things around him at once. The fact that his dick was getting hard at an alarming rate (from his brother’s voice? From his eyes? From his...weird smell that suddenly appeared out of nowhere?), that his legs felt as if every tendon holding him together was being replaced with jello, and finally that Elise had apparently done something to make Xander look like he was about to physically come undone at the seams. To say he appeared strained was an understatement and yet somehow, Leo knew it was his fault. How did he know that? What had he done? The prince wasn’t sure of anything other than the conclusion. _He_ was the reason Xander’s fingers had curled in on themselves in a white-knuckled fist. And _he_ was the reason his brother’s sharp jaw had drawn tight.

Though, as if Leo weren’t even present, he continued speaking to Elise, his tone holding the authoritative pitch that comes from the rule of an Heir.

“‘ _Oops’_? Is that all you’re going to say for yourself?” Xander rarely lost his temper (unless it came to dealing with any Hoshidan, though no one could blame him on that front) but his voice was quickly rising, the baritone oozing into every orifice of Leo’s senses, melting him from the inside out.

He needed to sit down, needed to run away, need some goddamn water. Anything. Anything to get him out of this sensory overload.

Elise’s voice seemed to fade into the background more and more, faint and regretful.

“I’m sorry! I’ve been training with Effie every day, and Arthur was teaching me--”

“There’s nothing to be done about it now.” Xander spat, turning from her and exhaling heavily through his nose. Leo was mere seconds away from finally finding the wherewithal to ask them what in Gods’ name was going on when he suddenly felt himself being supported. Which was just as well, honestly, considering he had a fleeting thought that his legs would only hold up for about five more seconds.

Lips ghosted by his ear from behind him, slender but firm arms snaking around his waist to pull him against a very well-endowed chest. There was that scent again, heady, this one slightly different but just as damnably maddening as Xander’s. Camilla, he registered sluggishly. Camilla. Thick and seductive, her voice purred into his skin, more sensation than sound.

“Oh, Leo honey, you smell _so_ good right now…” Each syllable was like thick claret, dripping from her lips and onto his skin. He felt it, the prickling euphoric sensation of her words washing over him, the grip of her hands on his waist. It was nice. So nice, in fact, that it seemed to erase the fiery flush of his skin in its wake, cooling him and bringing some semblance of lucidity back to his foggy consciousness while drowning him still with its pull to hell. How could something so simple cause such a reaction?

No, something still wasn’t adding up. Something was wrong.

“Camilla!” Xander was speaking again, his voice tense just as Leo could see the rest of him was. “Get away from him. Go back to your room.” It was an order, one swollen with decision, with authority and finality; the voice of an Alpha. Camilla ignored it outright, choosing instead to nuzzle into Leo’s neck, wasting no time in sealing her lips over a swollen scent gland. She sucked the sensitive flesh lightly; Leo mewled, allowing the sound to leave just barely before he used the entirety of his flagging strength to clap a hand over his mouth, his eyes widened in horror. Had that sound just come out of him? _Him_ ? A full grown man? And what on earth could this scenario even be classified under? Why was Camilla acting this way and why did it feel just...so incredibly _good_?

His mind hardly let him remain on one question long enough for it to be answered let alone the onslaught of them berating his conscience.

“Xander, don’t be so cruel. Can’t you see he’s hurting? What sort of Alpha would I be if I didn’t console an Omega in need, hm?”

That word succeeded more than the rest to cut through to a shred of his sanity.

Camilla turned Leo to her, pressing him close to her bosom and whispering sweetly into his ear. “You like this don’t you, Darling? Let Big Sister take care of you. “ Her fingers through his hair, down his sides. “My baby brother… Make that sound for me again...”

“Camilla, I’m serious.” Xander’s voice lost a notch or two of his harshness when he heard a breathy sound leave Leo’s lips, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed instinctively.

“What is it, Dearest Brother?” She teased, leaning forward to lick up the shell of Leo’s ear. “Can you almost feel yourself losing that storied control with how badly you want to take him?” A giggle pealed from her lips. “You’d love it, wouldn’t you? Sweet little Leo on his hands and knees for you~? I know I would…” Her hips rolled into Leo’s own, and he couldn’t help the moan that felt like it was being wrenched from him. “Let me just taste him quickly…”

“Enough--!” Xander grabbed her shoulder, yanking her back from Leo slightly and giving him the opportunity to get a single coherent thought in.

 _Did she just call me an…?_ Like the dawning morning, it all finally made sense. Roughly, and with much more force than Leo thought he really had in his current state, he shoved himself away from Camilla. His back slammed against the opposite wall with a painful thud. With breaths coming in short, erratic gasps, his erection straining against the smallclothes he’d still had on since waking, Leo fought desperately to get a hold of himself. Slowly, just barely, he noticed the sticky beginnings of a thick fluid seeping down his inner thighs from hi-  

He was _not_ going to think about where that was coming from.

“G-get a hold of yourself, Camilla!” He managed, though speaking only made him realize with increasing urgency just how _thirsty_ he was. How was it possible to need water this terribly when he’d all but drank an entire lake just yesterday? He glared at her, the flush heating his cheeks turned to burning when he met her ferally adoring gaze, her pupils visibly dilated and wild.

Turning to Xander, he hoped in the least that he could trust Camilla not to touch him while he had his head turned. He did have to be able to think, after all. Even though it seemed as though being touched by her had cleared his mind, it also made the entire thing worse. Like any caress had made him more...frantic, almost.

“What did she call me!? An Omega!? D-don’t be ridiculous!” Though even as he spoke, frantic and aggrieved, everything was falling into place. The body aches, the dehydration, the flush to his skin, the...sensations everywhere else. And most importantly, most _horribly_ , his reaction to his two older siblings. He continued, not allowing Xander to answer, even as the darkened gaze _did something_ to him. “I...how can I...now? Of all times--”

Frozen, the last piece of the puzzle came crashing down. The Prince turned a heated glare onto Elise.

“ _What have you been doing to me?!_ ” His tone held enough malice, true, though considering his current state, it left him with little more than a low groan. The gravel in his voice an audible insult for how far gone he’d allowed himself to become before noticing what was right in front of his nose. He’d read more than his fair share of educational books, after all. Of course he knew the onset symptoms of an Omega’s heat. How could he have been so stupid? So dense?

Elise, in all unfairness, looked genuinely apologetic, causing Leo to feel a stab of guilt. Presently, though, he ignored it for the more pressing matters at hand. Her expression soon turned into her characteristic pout, lips trembling slightly as she spoke.

“It was for your own good, Leo!”

“You call _this_ ‘for my own good’?!” He was raising his voice now. Xander spoke then, cutting him off.

“Leo. _I_ had Elise suppress your heats. We all felt that it would be...better for you.” He swallowed thickly, the simple act of speaking to Leo normally causing Xander to obviously exert quite a bit of effort. Camilla stroked her hand down his arm.

“We didn’t want you to feel embarrassed, Darling. We were only trying to protect you.” She leaned in, closer to his neck, and before her smell could be allowed even an inch closer to him, Leo threw up his hands.

“Do _not_ touch me!” His throat was closing up. The events of the morning were becoming too much for him to handle at once. He felt disgusted. Ashamed. But most of all, betrayed. _For years, they knew. They purposely hid this from me. They teased me about not presenting. And the whole time, they knew._ “I don’t wish to speak to any of you. Leave me alone. Do not come _near_ me!” And with that, he took the remainder of his dignity and energy to carry himself upright and back to his bedroom, slamming the door and making quick use of his magic to ensure the door would not unlock, unless he fully willed it to.

Sinking into the blankets of his bed, he finally gave into the desire to openly pant. How pathetic. 

* * *

Xander was pacing in the kitchen, shuddering every few seconds when his clothes created a particularly delicious bout of friction. His cock was currently harder than it’d been in entirely too long of a while… and over his little brother of all people. Of course, it went without saying that the technical and biological reason for such a response was due to the well-known and solid scientific fact that Alphas are instinctually drawn to Omegas when they are in heat. Their scent, voices, everything about them is the ultimate aphrodisiac, producing nothing but the desire to mate. He knew this, and yet…

It was so very difficult to not give in to the basest part of himself and simply march down the hall, break open Leo’s bedroom door, and take him as His, whimpering and pliant a- _STOP_. He wouldn’t. He couldn’t. He, the respectable heir to Nohr’s ancient throne would not falter over something so minimal as a test of mind over hormones.

During this completely internal mental triathlon, Elise popped her head around the corner.

“Ah...big brother?” She felt bad, he could tell in her voice. Of course she would. He wanted to scold her beyond reason and send her up to her room without dinner for a week (when did he start to sound like a father? Had Father ever sounded like this… before?) but instead, Xander tried his very best to be understanding of youthful forgetfulness and turned his kinder attentions to her. After all, he supposed, it isn’t like the three of them could have honestly kept this up until Leo died of old age. He had to find out about himself sooner or later, and it was simply the unfortunate atmosphere that bogged the situation down he lamented.

“Yes?” came his reply.

“What are we going to do about...?” Her voice was soft, shaking with sniffles and… oh… Tears. Quickly, her small hands came to wipe at her cheeks with fervor. “Leo’s going to be miserable, right? It’s going to hurt him. So what do we do if he won’t talk to us?”

Xander sighed, having asked the same question of himself, and took a moment to truly think of a solution. Of course... there was really only one. An Alpha was needed to help Leo through his heat. Obviously Camilla and himself were ill-fitted for the role, but--

He stopped, an idea coming to him.

“Where are his retainers?” He asked suddenly. Elise blinked in response, tapping a finger to her lip in thought.

“Their rooms? It is still early, I guess.” It was indeed not even noon, and today they had somewhat of a day off from the ever-coming onslaught of battle. As if war ever had a day off.

“The thief. Oh, what’s his name…” His brow wrinkled, the face coming to him but not the name. _N? Ni-_

“Niles?” She perked up a bit. Effie had gone through all lengths possible to ensure Elise was never in the same space as the man, charging him as being a ‘bad influence’, but Elise still thought he was funny and found her way to his presence distressingly often.

“Yes, him. He’s an Alpha isn’t he? Tell him his Lord needs him.” Xander waved a hand as if to dismiss his little sister, and she required no further instruction.

* * *

Niles, however, was currently in a rather pressing predicament of his own. He had awoken that morning with a start, unable to find a very particular blend of tea he used for...something. Who’s asking? In a vain attempt to find it, he had pulled out his drawers, flinging clothes everywhere as various items were thrown to the floor. He shoved his hand through silver-white locks, his single good eye scanning the area intensely. It was to no avail, and he let out a slew of unprintable curses from tightly drawn lips.

“Blasted Gods in Heaven. This is a joke. It _has_ to be a joke. Surely I have not misplaced them _today._ ” Continuing to mutter to himself, Niles swung open his bedroom door, making off to find the nearest maid he could get his hands on to interrogate.

He crossed the halls in a cadence of purpose, moving quickly while desperately trying to keep himself composed. Of course, to anyone else who might have come across the crudely-made tea bags, they could have _looked_ like garbage. But surely whoever _dared_ to touch his things wasn’t so dense as to think they had the right to throw anything out before having gotten his permission.

Just as he rounded a corner, Niles came crashing right into Felicia. Of all gods-damned people. The notoriously clumsy maid yelped and fell backwards onto her hind-side, just narrowly keeping her empty skull from hitting the floor. Wincing, she rubbed at her skin before looking up.

“Woah--! I am _so_ sorry! I didn’t look where I was going, I--” He cut her off.

“ _Where is the tea that was in my room?_ ” Perhaps he sounded a bit more curt than usual but, extenuating circumstances and all that. Speaking of which, he could use a glass of water, if he were being honest. All of that rummaging around in in his room must have been more of a workout than he thought.

“Your...tea?” Oh, how he wanted to grab the woman and shake her by the front of her uniform. Honestly, he wondered, how could anyone be so incompetent in a job and yet still be employed? _It must be nice,_ He thought, _to be such a privileged little brat. Not even having to excell at a task to maintain its status._

A furrow creased his brows as the thought trailed off, he realized he hadn’t answered Felicia yet.

“Yes, my tea.” Niles enunciated the words slowly. “It was by my bed. Small-sized bags. Crudely tied bows. The whole lot simply screamed homemade and with no prowess, now-- what did you do with them? Or perhaps it was Flora?” Felicia straightened her dress as she finally stood from the ground, her eyes widening fractionally. Oh, no.

“Ah-- that was...tea? I...Oh, no… I thought it was garbage. I’m _so_ sorry, Niles! Really! I’ll buy you more this instant! I’ll fetch the herbs myself! J-just tell me where to go! And maybe...don’t let me go alone, I don’t want to get lost and…”

Niles couldn’t believe this was happening. Now. At this particular time in this particular month. He had to run out of his herbal mix. A deep breath was taken in an attempt to either steady himself or to stop him from lashing out at Felicia as she continued to prattle on, he wasn’t sure which.

“It’s--.... _fine._ ” He managed to grind out. “It was not a blend you can simply purchase from a merchant. I’ll have to collect the ingredients and remake it…” At this point, though, he was more speaking to himself than her. “--In any case, please-- excuse me for now.”

Niles wasn’t exceptionally adept at keeping time or appointments or plans and the like. He hardly had a calendar after all. However… there was nothing about this time, this month, that he didn’t know. So of course, what did he manage to lose track of? Oh, right.

His heat suppressant.

  



	2. Chapter 2

Rounding the corner of a particularly long hallway, and with her two pigtails bouncing in tandem to her steps, Elise was more than shocked to find herself colliding directly into Niles’ chest. Of course, she had expected him to be in his room (not the hallway), and so perhaps she wasn't explicitly watching where she was going… But in the least, it brought her to him quicker.

She recoiled from the impact, and would have found herself entirely sprawled out on the unforgiving tile floor had Niles not made quick use of his reflexes to snake a supporting arm around her waist. In response, he quirked a brow upwards.

“My, my, I seem to be running into all the lovely maidens this morning. To what do I owe the pleasure, Lady Elise?” He steadied her before moving back slightly. Elise, with her lips already pulled up into a smile towards him, seemed to forget her duties momentarily, only to have them crashing back to her by way of her eyes widening.

“Oh, yeah! Leo-- uh…needs you?” She scratched at her head lightly, finding herself at a loss for words at how to best approach the subject. She wasn't shy in nature by any means, but still, she didn't want to inadvertently embarrass Leo any further.

Niles snapped to attention in that moment, his eye narrowing as he spoke again. This time, his voice was no longer playful.

“Is he alright? Has something happened?” Looking up from her, he scanned the visible corridors as if searching for an answer.

“Oh, he's... _fine_.” An unspoken ‘probably’ danced through her mind, which she chose to leave out. “But, well-- ehehe…” Niles, who normally was the man who could win a medal for least amount of things taken seriously, was having none of her darting around the point. His rough fingers gripped her chin, unceremoniously forcing her into direct eye contact. It was a touch that he would have otherwise never attempted, knowing how out of line it was, but when it came to the youngest Prince of Nohr, Niles’ boundaries would dissolved indefinitely if it were for his well-being.

“Speak _clearly_ , Milady.” His voice was colder, carrying a finality that Elise felt pressing her into getting on with it. Touchy as the subject was, the princess did worry for her brother’s current state.

“So-- _maybe_ Leo is actually an Omega, and _maybe_ since I've been doing a good job of keeping his heats suppressed I just _happened_ to forget this one little time-- and _maybe_ he’s _sort of_ in bed right now hating all of us and Xander told me to come get you because you're an Alpha--” A slight pause ceased her rambling, though it ended just as quick. “--you _are_ an Alpha, right? I mean you act like one but I don't think you smell like o--” By this point, Niles had easily had enough, and proceeded to clamp a hand over her mouth to disrupt any further sound, a wicked smile played at his lips.

“Are you asking me to soil the sacred bond between my Liege and I? How _naughty_ .” He wasn't surprised to find that even the highest up in the kingdom took him for an Alpha. In fact, that was his intentions. Niles thought he did incredibly well to hide the miscalculation his body had pulled on him once puberty struck. After all, had he _met_ himself? One need only take a quick glance at his body language and teasing demeanor to give him the role he desired. And yet--

_Well, I do very much enjoy pain…_

_Ah, nothing quite like breaking down another’s pretentious resolve until they're forced to crumble...to find themselves wanting to take a dog like me by force--_

Alright, so perhaps his biology hadn't been _so_ off the mark. But the point was that living in the streets for a good majority of his life would make the Omega classification as good as a death wish, and so he’d learned early on how to keep the signs, the scents, and (most importantly) the heats, down where hardly even he would notice them. And it had worked flawlessly. Until…

Niles scowled inwardly as Felicia’s apologetic face flashed in his memory.

The true surprise had been to hear that Leo was also an Omega. Honestly, Niles did find it admittedly odd that he hadn't presented yet, but surely (or so he had thought) he would have been a Beta in the least. But an Omega… Niles licked his lips.

Breaking out of his internal thoughts, he realized Elise had begun to speak once more, a light blush having blossomed over the bridge of her nose. He wondered, idly and without much true interest, if the concept of two men together deterred or delighted her, but attempted to pay attention to her words nonetheless.

“--it's your job anyways, right?” he caught the tail-end of her sentence.

“My _job_ ?” Niles didn't even bother hiding the amusement that saturated his tone. If he had commandeered an occupation that solely revolved around bringing sexual release to higher ups, Niles wasn't sure if that'd be absolute heaven, or hell. Elise huffed in response, obviously not happy to have herself patronized given the embarrassing subject matter. Niles, however, lived for this sort of thing, and would have continued her discomfort indefinitely had his body not begun to alert him of the fact that, really, time was the number one thing he did _not_ have at the moment. He licked his lips once more, shifting in place.

_Such an inconvenience…_

“Niles! Are you listening to me?! This is serious.” Oh, she’d been talking again. He wiped a hand across his brow, silver locks remaining swept to the side of his forehead by the light sweat beginning to bead upon his skin.

“Of course I am, Milady. But what you're suggesting is entirely inappropriate. Lord Leo is--” He floundered for the correct word. One that could even possibly _begin_ to encapsulate what Leo meant to him. The Prince who saved his life. Who extended a hand when Niles had wished for nothing more than death. The man whose skin glistened deliciously with the sweat from battle--

Oh, well now perhaps that was his hormones speaking. He cleared his throat. “--he is _untouchable_ , to say the least.” _I’m hardly worthy enough to polish the ground he walks on, let alone…_ Niles gulped, desire encroaching upon him. This wouldn't end well at all, he suspected.

“Can you just go see him? Maybe if you ask, he’ll let you.” She responded, effectively cutting Niles off in the next moment when he’d done nothing more than open his mouth. “ _And_ if he gives you permission, then it's okay, right? You wouldn't tell him _no,_ would you?” A glint shone across her eyes. Oh, what an unfair little devil she was.

“...I suppose not.” He answered, reluctantly.

“Then, it's settled!” Her hands clasped together, a giggle resounding. “Bye, Niles! Have fun!”

Most likely, Niles mused internally, he would not survive his next few hours.

* * *

 

He was very nearly correct in that assumption.

Upon arriving at Leo’s door, he was surprised to find that it was locked. Though, considering the apparent circumstances, he couldn't necessarily say it was unwarranted. Almost instantly, he noticed a sweetness in the air, as if it were permeating through the very wood itself, and leaking from beneath the door in front of him. Niles inhaled deeply, feeling the scent moving through him and down to his dick.

Sure, he knew there was a sort of taboo that came with Omega’s indulging _together._ Though that had never stopped him previously. And so, having a very colorful record of the aforementioned, Niles would admit that perhaps the scent of an Omega’s heat had him eliciting a sort of Pavlovian response.

He was certainly on the verge of drooling, at the very least.

Yet still-- there was a hesitation to his raised knuckles that were about to knock upon Leo’s door. A reluctance caused by some shred of his sanity. If he went in (assuming Leo even opened the door), there was a good chance Leo’s uninhibited aroma would send his own heat into an all out cycle. Thus far, he was only on the precipice, feeling it upon himself and yet not entirely falling to its clutches. It was unfortunate, to say the very least (and not to mention rare), that his and Leo’s would have even aligned the way they have; but he gathered that perhaps having spent so much time in each other's presence had caused their bodies to sync despite the suppressants.

In any case. He was still standing outside of Leo’s door and he figured he should probably do something, and so, he knocked, receiving a muffled and almost agonized-sounding response.

“ _Go. Away.”_ As opposed to doing what was asked of him, Niles knocked once more.

“Milord, let me in, hm?” Leo must have been surprised to hear his retainer’s voice, because there was a pause before he responded.

“...Niles, I--” His voice broke, sounding as if it ended in a strained whimper. Niles shuddered at the tone. _Oh, Gods_.

“You're making it rather difficult to hear you. Open the door.”

“No.” Leo answered in petulance. Niles clicked his tongue distastefully. Of all the times for Leo to be insufferably obstinate. Niles attempted to lighten the mood, before his frustration became apparent in his voice.

“Are you embarrassed~?” A smirk pulled the Thief’s lips up slightly.

“You’re really not getting in now.”

Niles sighed, his voice dropping to a concerned tone.

“Lord Leo, please. I cannot bear to know you're suffering alone.” He hoped, without much expectation, that perhaps Leo would take slight pity on his unyielding loyalty, and let him in.

To his surprise, after a few elongated beats of silence, he heard as the door’s lock clicked in surrender. Turning the knob and pushing it open, he entered.

Walking into Leo’s room and feeling its heavy atmosphere was akin to diving head-first into a swimming pool. The air was thick, heady, and assaulted his senses at once, as if each and every particle swimming within their shared space were begging to be noticed at once. Niles opened his mouth and inhaled deeply, hardly prepared for the sight that lay before him.

Leo had shed his clothing (likely due to his increase in body temperature), and was lying in the midst of blankets and pillows that had been placed on all sides, encircling him like a nest. A single sheet covered the barest of him (his ass), and the blond looked back over his shoulder to regard Niles who now stood frozen in the doorway.

_Gods, he’s beautiful…_

“Shut... the door.” Leo was panting slightly, licking at his lips every so often. It was clear, to Niles at least, that he was still trying his best to sound nothing like the mess that summed up the rest of him, which was endearing if nothing else; typical, even. Niles did as he was told, letting the door shut with a soft click.

Walking towards the edge of Leo’s bed, Niles sat beside him, his eye raking down over the exposed flesh. Never in a million lifetimes did he think he’d ever be so graced by the universe as to witness something like this. Leo, who was known for the regal manner in which he carried himself had been reduced so exquisitely to nothing more than the desperate needs of his body. Though, Niles could tell easily, the Prince still clung to whatever form of control he could.

 _Stubborn_ , he thought, lips quirking up ever so slightly.

“Elise summoned me.” Niles mentioned, as if to answer the question of just what exactly had prompted his arrival. Leo grit his teeth and seemed to visibly force his eyes away from his retainer, choosing instead to muffle his voice in the down of a pillow.

“Oh, wonderful. She’s helped marvelously thus far.” His voice was thick with sarcasm, and despite Niles’ genuine curiosity on this entire matter, he could not help the desire to reach a hand out and run it up the exposed milky flesh of the back of Leo’s thigh, causing the Prince to jolt.

“She’s concerned.” Was his simple response, and as his hand continued its path, Niles did not miss the catch in Leo’s breath, or the way his grip on the bed sheets had long since caused his knuckles to whiten.

Niles was not a naive man. Not in the slightest. However, he did _so_ enjoy garnering reactions from those around him. And if he were to noticeably pick up on every social cue extended to him, others might never be forced out of their little privileged shells, and so-- perhaps sometimes his actions turned almost cruel in order to get a certain reaction.

Certainly now was the case, as he could feel Leo shifting back infinitesimally against his hand (which had now found purchase on the curve of his ass) in a silent plea for more. He knew, without a doubt too, that Leo would rather suffer a multitude of torturous acts before he’d let his dignity take the back seat. Though, regardless of the aforementioned, and with a sly grin easily pulling up his lips, Niles decided to play dumb, and removed his hand.  “--Milord?”

A harsher exhale sounded from the blond whose face still remained hidden by pillows. He did not respond.

Niles hummed in a way that a potential buyer might as they sized up a piece at auction, his body shifting forward and down, bringing his lips to the shell of Leo’s ear as his hand moved underneath the thin fabric of the sheet. He did not stop until the pad of his middle finger pressed teasingly at the Prince’s slickened entrance, and an uncharacteristic whine sounded subsequently from the blond.

“If I may speak freely, you look absolutely _pathetic_ , My Prince…” Niles’ finger circled the pulsing ring of muscles that seemed as if they’d love nothing more than to swallow anything he was willing to give. His finger, his dick, perhaps all at once. The thought of stretching Leo open before him and having his complete submission was such a dominating erotic thought that Niles almost felt the need to tilt his head back and moan at the notion alone.

He kissed just beneath Leo’s ear, free hand gripping the back of Leo’s thigh and guiding it to part. Leo obeyed. “So willing to spread your legs for a filthy mutt?” And before Leo had so much as a chance to draw in breath, Niles sunk a finger within him, it’s slightly calloused skin moving to stroke the wettened insides of Leo’s body as if to console him; though unrelenting. Leo’s head lifted now in order to moan outright, his lips parting as the breath escaped him, brows furrowing in what could only be described as discomfort at the foreign intrusion laced with sheer ecstasy.

“D-do not…” Leo spoke, or, tried to. Despite the new and rhythmic cadence of Niles' finger working him open, and Niles’ lips against his ear, Leo seemed unwilling to part with his focus. “...Do not speak to me in such...a--” his voice broke on a whimper. “--demeaning, sadistic manner…”

A second digit slid in along the first, meeting little resistance as Leo’s entire body almost thrummed with need. Niles watches as the Prince’s back arched, causing his hips to press farther back against his hand. Licking his lips, Niles responded.

“Oh? You don’t enjoy being degraded? What a pity.” His fingers curled, pressing effortlessly against that sweet spot within Leo that had his mouth hanging open in a silent cry, and his eyelids fluttering shut. “Perhaps, then, a different approach?”

When Niles pressed further, he tore the moan he wanted from the other’s lips, his free hand brushing blond locks from Leo’s face and tilting his jaw up subsequently. Leo was forced (albeit gently) to make eye contact with Niles over his shoulder, his breathing ragged. “Look at you…” He paused, a third finger joining in the unforgiving rhythm as obscene sounds filled the silence in between Leo’s panting breaths. Niles’ voice was akin to a thick, heavy velvet when he next spoke; and it dripped from his lips saturated in eroticism. “You’re being so obedient. Such a good boy.”

The whine that left Leo’s lips only slightly preceded the tensing of his body. His thighs quivered, hips desperately moving backwards, fucking himself onto Niles' hand. Niles felt the pulsation around his digits who did not slow their pace until Leo sunk further into the mattress, sweat shining over his skin deliciously.

“Did you--” Niles began, only to be interrupted.

“Shut up.” And a sly grin spread over Niles’ features, he continued as if Leo hadn’t spoke.

“--orgasm from praise?” He was teasing now, of course. Though the true shock of it was there. In all honesty, Niles hadn’t expected it to be so well-received.

“I _said_ , shut up.” Shifting his body so that he lay on his back, Leo slung an arm over his eyes, attempting to get his breathing under control. Upon closer inspection of his handy work, Niles’ eyes trailed over the expanse of Leo’s skin, taking in the smear of fluid on his abdomen, and the fact that despite his climax being mere moments ago, the head of his still-hard cock was leaking precum. Niles raised a brow, reaching to trail a single finger up Leo’s length.

“Still not satisfied, I see.” Of course he wasn’t. Niles had known that a singular orgasm would not sate an Omega in heat. In fact, it wouldn’t be truly until Leo was knotted that he’d feel any true relief. But, well-- that minor detail would need to come into play later. He couldn’t very well out his position just yet. Not when there was still so much to enjoy. Leo’s breath hitched at the ministration.

“I don’t...understand this at all. Troublesome doesn’t even begin to describe it. I feel…” He trailed off, obviously embarrassed.

“Horny?” Niles offered in the least helpful way. Leo lifted his arm enough to glare daggers in his direction, though the flush to his cheeks was prominent.

“ _Clearly._ ” Came his retort. Niles moved down, positioning himself in between Leo’s legs as his fingers curled around the prince’s turgid length, his own arousal was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore, but as he came to lie on his stomach before him, Niles found that the mattress beneath his hips provided just enough teasing friction to be satisfactory.

“Shall I continue with you, then?” Niles let his warm breath fan against the heated flesh before him, lips only centimeters from where Leo needed them to be.

“You seem eager enough without my explicit consent.” It was so Leo, Niles thought as he absentmindedly pressed a kiss to the underside of the prince’s head, to be torturously hard and overwhelmingly berated by hormones and yet still try to remain indifferent to his own desires, and he chuckled subsequently.

“Mm, only because I find you impossible to resist, Milord.” In a gesture almost as teasing as his tone, Niles laved his tongue up the underside of Leo’s erection, flicking it against his slit. Leo moaned softly in response.

“Even now you are incapable of--” Leo’s voice faltered, a low sound reverberating from his throat as Niles brought Leo’s head into his mouth. “--taking anything seriously…” Panting once more, Leo bit his lip.

“Oh? Allow me to show you just how seriously I can take this, then…”  

As Niles took the next moment to properly demonstrate his lack of a gag reflex, he wondered to himself if he’d be able to count Leo’s orgasms on both hands before his own desire became so overwhelming that they may both find themselves in dire need of an Alpha.

There was only one way to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is incredibly short, so I apologize for the wait time! Honestly I just wanted to write an abo one shot and yet here I am needing at least another chapter before I can finish. In any case, I get to write Odin in next and I'm so excited for that. I love him. Thank you all, like always, for reading~! xoxo


End file.
